The Section of Surgical Pathology provides all diagnostic services to support the NCI, the Clinical Center and other NIH Institutes. Approximately 6000 specimens were processed and studied last year.This human tissue material is used in a variety of applied research studies in collaboration with associated clinicians and under IRB approved protocols.We train 9 residents in anatomic pathology as well as many visiting fellows, medical students from other institutions and CERTAS. The Surgical Pathology section also provides expertise to pathologies through out the country and abroad,